I'm In Love With A Stripper
by konanfan13
Summary: Stripper Arthur. Punk Alfred. Leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred studied himself in his car's rear-view mirror having been spending the last five minutes or so fixing his hair and adjusting the multitude of earrings that punctured the shell of his ear.

He could feel it in his gut; this would be the night, the infamous, Angel, would notice him. He gazed at the entrance to the 'XXX All-Males Club' as he got out of his car and straightened his leather jacket, locking his car starting for the door.

He yanked it open being greeted by a few very attractive patrons to whom he gave a polite smile to before continuing into the building. He had come in at the perfect timing; the show was just about to begin.

Flashing lights lit up the stage as body thumping music began to play loudly from the large speakers placed on the stage. An amateur that was obviously new to the club came through the red curtains dancing, horribly in Alfred's eyes, across the stage and down the short runway before starting to grind himself against the pole that jutted out from the stage.

Alfred rolled his eyes taking a seat near the stage and crossing his arms waiting for the main attraction to begin.

Finally, in the last 10 minutes after seeing a few decent performances, Angel took the stage. A few people in the small crowd whistled and cheered for him to whom he answered with a smile and a wink. Alfred dug in his pocket pulling out a small wad of cash and clenched it in his fist waiting for Angel to make his way over to dance in the audience.

Angel slowly stripped himself of his tight mesh shirt leaving him only clad in neon green leather shorts that just went low enough to cover his back end. He slinked his way over to the pole sliding his back down it and spreading his legs wide.

Alfred swallowed; he had picked a very good seat.

Angel stood once again walking around the pole once before hoisting himself up and spinning back to the floor, testing out his simpler moves before moving on. He lifted himself again shimmying up the pole, holding it between his legs he slowly let himself drop and bend backwards, arching his back for balance, grabbing the pole below him and spreading his legs into a wide upside-down straddle split.

Alfred watched in awe; he often came to see Angel's shows but never had he seen him do such an intricate trick. He scoped out Angel's muscles they were toned but not too prominent showing that he was strong.

Angel flipped himself back down to the floor and unbuttoned the shorts letting them drop to the ground revealing the darker green tight boy-cut panties that he wore and, from what Alfred could tell, matched his bright eyes.

He hopped off the stage making his way around the room to catch his earnings.

He paused at Alfred momentarily as he handed him a few dollars. Angel reached out to grab it but Alfred yanked it away shaking his head. "Not yet. There'll be more in it if I get something out of this."

"My show wasn't enough for you?" Angel's voice rang out from over the music in his smooth British accent.

"It was. For a sum of cash but I can give you more if you do something for me." Alfred gave him a grin as he thought over the proposition.

"Don't leave after the show." He said simply before walking away to collect the rest of his money and watching the rest of the customers leave.

After a few minutes he returned walking around to the back of Alfred's chair leaning in to smooth his hands over Alfred's chest and murmur in his ear. "How much more?"

"30." Alfred bit his lip rising into the touch slightly.

"40." The Briton negotiated placing a tender kiss to his temple.

"35 and your real name." He felt Angel freeze before getting up and moving around to his front slipping easily into his lap.

"Deal." He said getting within kissing distance with Alfred. "So, what do you want done?" He asked huskily, his breath washing over Alfred face.

Alfred looked away contemplating his options. "First? Your name."

Angel smirked raising a heavy eyebrow. "Most people would ask for something else instead of my name as a first request. My name is Arthur."

"Arthur…" Alfred tried it out on his tongue. "It's nice."

"What's yours?"

Alfred laughed with slight humor. "Do you care?"

Arthur hummed. "Not really. But I thought it was a nice gesture."

"It's Alfred."

"Oh? So, _Alfred_, what else would you like tonight? Perhaps, a dance? " Arthur punctuated the word 'dance' with a small grind of his hips to Alfred's.

Alfred bit back a moan and nodded sharply.

Arthur stood from his lap turning his back to Alfred and began slowly swaying his hips in a gentle rhythm twirling them in small circles. He took a small step out bending at the waist and arching his back guiding a hand up his thigh and lightly ran a hand over his arse. He did it again as he looks over his shoulder biting his lip, before spanking himself pointedly.

Alfred smirked at the sight wanting to try it for himself.

Arthur leaned back on Alfred's chest bracing himself on his knees and grinded into Alfred's groin making him let out a small sigh of pleasure. Arthur ground hard into him resting his head on Alfred's shoulder looking at his reaction; he briefly leaned in licking just under Alfred's chin making him jump slightly at the action.

Alfred looked at him and leaned into to snag a brief kiss but Arthur stood once again turning to face him and slide back into this lap one knee pressed up against his groin. Arthur leaned in; his body flush against Alfred's dipping in to gently bite Alfred's ear and tug, licking it as a small apology. Alfred shivered feeling himself grow hard as the knee rubbed against him.

Arthur slid his body down Alfred's, sensually slipping away from him onto the floor. Arthur leaned in kissing the fly of Alfred's jeans before standing with an outstretched palm and a confident smirk.

Alfred sighed putting his money into Arthur's hand. "Some angel."

"You had your fun." Arthur replied thumbing through the bills and slipping them away into his underwear. "See you next time. _Alfred._" He waved leaving Alfred with a slight problem aching away in his pants and empty pockets.

Next time, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred once again found himself in the clubs parking lot waiting for Arthur's hours to end.  
Sure enough after a few moments of him sitting, Arthur came out the back doors slipping a cigarette between his lips, lighting it up. Alfred watched him breathe in deeply exhaling a puff of smoke. Outside of the bar Arthur looked like any other person walking the streets. His hair was tousled messily, from what Alfred could see he was wearing some kind of band t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Alfred hopped out of his car jogging his way over to Arthur. "Hey Angel." He said smoothly as he slowed to a stop.  
Arthur looked over to him raising an eyebrow. "You again? I thought I got robbed you of your cash last night."  
Alfred smiled brightly. "I can't just keep away from you."  
Arthur gave him a small smirk. "So, what do you want now? A night? Another dance?"  
Alfred shook his head with his smile still plastered on his face. "I want to take you to dinner."  
Arthur visibly froze; smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled. "You're serious aren't you?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
Arthur shook his head. "You're insane."  
"Is that a no?"  
Arthur sighed running a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
"A meal. That's all I'm asking. I won't do anything; I just want to eat with you." Alfred gave him a reassuring smile tucking his hands in his pockets.  
Arthur thought for another moment and nodded finally. "Fine. Only because I'm hungry. Not because I like you. No funny business, no getting handsy, no shagging in the backseat unless I'm getting paid for it. Are we clear?"  
"Yeah!" Alfred's smile grew wider threatening to spilt his face in two. "Let's go then?" He held out his hand but Arthur just batted it away heading for Alfred's car.  
"Whatever, let's just go."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I was expecting something a bit fancier. I am pretty expensive."  
"I don't doubt it but you left me with a bit of a problem last night. So I'm taking you to a nice place. Not fancy but nice."  
Arthur gave him an exasperated look. "It's a 'Steak n' Shake."  
Alfred pouted. "It's still nice. I could have taken you to my favorite place: McDonald's."  
Arthur hopped out of the car. "Let's eat then shall we?" He walked to the entrance letting Alfred follow him like a puppy.  
"Hello, welcome to the Steak n' Shake!" The overly- cheery waitress greeted. "How many people? Smoking or non?"  
"2, smoking." Arthur answered following her to a table and sat delicately on the outside of the seat forcing Alfred to sit across from him. "Thank you." He smiled up at her as she handed each of them a menu.  
"I'll be back in a moment." She scurried away going to take care of another customer.  
"Why did you want to take me out?" Arthur asked suddenly, looking up from his menu.  
Alfred glanced up from his menu before going back to studying the different foods. "I just like you is all. You're pretty, for a guy anyway. And even though you're a little rough I can tell you're a nice person. I like you."  
Arthur brow furrowed. "Liking is different than being infatuated with. Admit it. You only like me because I know how to press your buttons." He pressed his foot unto Alfred's groin lightly, rubbing up against it.  
Alfred squirmed in his seat sinking back further into it. "N-no don't! What if we get caught?" He leaned in whispering. "That would totally damage my rep here."  
Arthur's foot stopped going back to it's previous place on the ground. "You have a rep at a fast food joint. People really don't get any weirder than you do they?"  
"Heck yeah!" He leaned back again giving a confident smirk. "I hold a record here." He pointed up to a sign near the doorway with his name and face plastered in a frame with 'Steak n' Shakes MVP of the Year! Alfred Jones holding the record of Most Shakes Consumed in an Hour with a total of 24 shakes!'  
"That is nothing to be proud of." Arthur shook his head looking back down at his menu for something to pick.  
"Wha-? Yeah it is! I hold a record and I'm damn proud of it!"  
"May I take your orders?" Their waitress reappeared at their table notepad in hand.  
"I'll just take a vanilla shake, please." Arthur said handing her his menu watching her scribble down his order.  
Alfred rolled his eyes looking back up at the waitress. "Yes, I'll have two double cheese burgers, a large fry and a grande Oreo shake, please and thanks." He smiled up at her as she wrote it down with a, "Thank you very much. I'll be back soon with your drinks."

Arthur looked at him as if he had ordered a monkey with a side of bananas. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?"  
Alfred shrugged. "It's what I normally get. You have to eat a lot when you have a metabolism like mine. I don't exactly eat like a dainty Brit, like you do."  
"I'm surprised you don't have a beer belly. I on the other hand have to watch my figure. You don't exactly just pop out of the womb completely fit and proper."  
"Well, Excuse me." Alfred drawled. "I didn't realise you were such a woman about such things. Plus, I didn't have to do much for these." Alfred leaned further back into his seat lifting up his shirt showing off his muscled and toned chest and abs before flipping it back down. "Most of it comes natural."  
Arthur looked away. "I've seen better." He mused.  
Alfred scoffed. "I hope you're not talking about the club because I've seen some of the people in there and...well, they aren't exactly fit to say the least. Wanna lick 'em?"  
"Excuse me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Did you just ask me what I thought you did?"  
Alfred bit his lip propping his arms on the table. "Heck yeah. I saw you staring, you know you want to~."  
"I can leave."

Alfred pouted. "Fine. Be like that." He sat back as the waitress put their shakes in front of them.  
Alfred immediately dived into his taking in a large mouthful where as Arthur sipped his delicately.  
"You're a pig." He said after he had swallowed. "I seriously wonder how you ever could get a partner. Honestly."  
"Well, If I had one I wouldn't be with you now would I?" Alfred gave him a large grin and Arthur felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Besides I don't care what people think of me. I'm fine being on my own."  
"If you were then I wouldn't be here."  
Alfred smiled "You're a sharp one, aren't you?"  
The food was plopped down in front of Alfred who smiled brighter and began to dig in.  
Arthur rolled his eyes picking out one of Alfred's fries and shoving it in his mouth and taking another sip looking out the window. After a moment Arthur felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked at Alfred who was staring at him chewing vigorously on his hamburger. "What?" He asked. "Did I get it on my face?"  
Alfred shook his head. "You're doing it wrong?"  
"Doing what wrong?"  
"Eating."  
Arthur scoffed. "I think I know how to eat Alfred."  
"No no no. You're not getting what I'm saying." He set down his burger on his try picking up a fry. "Watch." Dramatically, he dipped his fry in his shake and popped in his mouth. "Ta-Dahhhh."  
"That looks disgusting." Arthur grimaced.  
"Nuh-uh! It's awesome. You have to try it!" He picked out another fry dripping it again and shoving it in Arthur's face. "Try it!"  
"I don't want to!" He yelled back turning his head away.  
"Eat it or it's going in your lap."  
Arthur frowned deeply taking the fry into his mouth chewing it thoughtfully. "Happy?" He said sticking out his tongue showing an empty mouth.  
"Very." Alfred replied smugly. "Did you like it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"I knew it! Oh, hey. You got a little something." He pointed to his lip looking on the white smudge on Arthur's.  
Arthur licked the corner of his mouth. "Did I get it?"  
"No, let me..." He leaned in gently wiping off the vanilla from his lip. They both paused for a moment and Alfred could swear he felt a tingle in his fingers.  
"Did you get it?" Arthur asked breaking the magic Alfred had felt.  
"Ah, yeah." He sat back cramming his face full of burger avoiding all eye contact.

"See ya." Arthur said as he opened the door to his apartment complex.  
"What about your car?" Alfred asked concerned. "Is it okay to just leave it there?"  
"I don't have a car. I normally take the bus."  
Alfred leaned next to the concrete by the door frame. "What no good-bye kiss?"  
"Nope." A door slammed in his face and he sighed starting to walk away when he heard the door creak open again after a moment. "Thanks." Said Arthur quietly from behind it.  
"Sure." Alfred smiled heading back to his car.  
It'll be good enough... For now.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Leave a Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur walked into the dressing room with his other fellow dancers and began preparing the show scheduled in a half an hour.  
He tore off his clothes reaching into his bin for the clothes he was required to wear that night.  
He slipped on a crap short-sleeved jacket, zipping it up, and pulled on a lacy G-string, and lastly his signature leather green shorts.  
"Heeey Artie!" Felix called skipping up to him in his normal pink uniform, he giggled. "How was your date last night?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur muttered looking in the full- length mirror and checking for any blemishes or pimples he may have needed to cover up but, as usual, his skin was flawless.  
"Oh please. I like, totes saw you walking away with that guy yesterday and I didn't see him give you anything for it. Where did you go?" Felix looked at Arthurs' reflection with eager eyes.  
"You know I can't tell you anything Felix. You gossip and fib all the bloody time."  
Felix gasped. "Do not! I just... stretch the truth a bit."  
"Exactly."  
"Yong Soo! Artie's being mean again!" Felix whined stomping his foot like a child. "You come talk to him!"  
Yong Soo bounded over with a large smile on his face. "What's the problem?"  
"Artie won't tell me what happened on his date last night!"  
"Oooooh, You went on a date last night?" He asked suddenly very interested in his conversation.  
"No! I didn't! he just gave me a free meal is all. Nothing is going on between me and Alfred."  
"Alfred, huh?" Felix grinned crossing his arms. "You call him by his name. Does he call you by yours?"  
"What's it to you?" Arthur glared at him putting his clothes into his bin. "It's not your business."  
"He totes does doesn't he?" Felix squealed hugging Yong Soo excitedly. "Oh my God. When do we get to meet him?"  
"I'm going to practice, you two should do the same before we start." He grabbed his iPod and left the room without another word.  
"Awww. Don't be a butthead."

[[[[I imagine Arthur doing something like this. It's about mid way: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch ?v= HHiPg 6lk 5Bk]]]]

Arthur made his way to the stage and turned up his music setting it on the floor and began warming up.  
He stretched out his muscles as he hummed to the soft music in the rolled his shoulders tilting his head back and forth and made his way up to the pole wiping off his sweaty palms on his shorts.  
He gripped the pole slowly climbing up the pole and flipped up side down twirling himself around it careful not to lose his balance he paused for a moment dropping one leg from the pole and curved his body supporting himself up with all of his strength as he began spinning once again.  
"Nice moves, Artie!" came a cheer from the side of the room followed by clapping and a whistle.  
"Alfred?" Arthur gasped losing his concentration and unlocking the one thing holding him up, his leg. He dropped to the ground shooting his hands out in front of him in a lame attempt to catch himself.  
He hissed as he landed curling up into a ball cradling his wrist he so unceremoniously fell on.  
"Ah, shit! Arthur!" Alfred ran up to him jumping onto the stage and coming over to Arthur who was whimpering and cursing loudly as he sat up gingerly holding his wrist.  
"Are you okay?" Alfred asked quietly looking at him concerned.  
"Oh yes Alfred I'm perfectly fucking fine!" He shouted. "You son of a bitch, this is all your fault!" He let out a dry sob.  
"Let me take a look at it." Alfred reached forward going to take Arthur's wrist in his own hands.  
"Don't touch me you wanker!" He growled scooting his way over to the edge of the stage and hopping off. "What if it's broken?"  
Alfred followed him off the stage walking behind him closely. "That's why I want to see it. I've had my share of broken bones, I'll be able to tell." He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder making him turn to face him. "Please Arthur? This could be serious."  
Arthur pressed his lips together holding out his wrist to Alfred. "Fine, but don't touch it."  
Alfred bent down looking at it tentatively at the swelling and the bruise that was already forming. "I think it's broken."  
"Fucking hell! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my career? Any idea? Because it's not good, I'll tell you that! Not to mention this is my fucking dominant hand! I'm not going to be able to do anything!"  
"I'm sorry Arthur. But we should be getting you to a hospital."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm going there on my own." Arthur huffed walking away from him.  
"You're going to go on a bus in your strippers costume with a broken wrist. Hmmm. I don't know if it's just me but I don't believe it's a good idea."  
Arthur turned and glared at Alfred. "Start up your fucking car."  
-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-

Arthur sighed holding his head in his good hand as he inspected his new, green, cast that held his arm in place, restrained from any movement. "I can't believe it's really broken." He muttered.  
"Sorry."  
"Damn right you should be. Give me your cell phone I need to call Felix and tell him."  
Alfred handed over his cell and Arthur flipped it open dialing a number quickly and held it to his ear, the person on the receiving end yelled so loud Alfred could hear it. "LIKE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? THE SHOW STARTED!"  
"I'm sorry Felix but I can't make it. Something came up... Yeah. No it's nothing like that some idiot made me fall off the bloody pole. I broke my wrist...Yes _him._"  
Alfred expected that this _him_ was himself by Arthurs glare and tone of voice.  
"Okay. Bye." Arthur closed the phone handing it back to Alfred. "Guess who's going to be taking care of me from now on? That's right! You."  
Alfred furrowed his brow. "Why me?"  
"Oh you seemed to have forgotten." Arthur held up his wrist. "Earth to dumb-fuck, I have a broken dominant arm here."  
Alfred pressed his lips together. "Yeah okay. That means we'll have to stop by your place and either stay there or my house."  
"My house is too small to stay in. One person bedroom and everything else is mine and I don't want you touching it."  
"Fine. Whatever. Gather yourself and let's go."  
Arthur grabbed his bill tucking it away in his shorts. "Good. Come along, dog." He called walking past him.  
-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nn-n-n-

"You're joking." Arthur was standing behind Alfred looking past him at the massive piles of clothes and plates tossed in random places. "This place looks like how you eat."  
"It's not that bad. You should see my bedroom if you want bad. Plus, I never have time to clean because I'm working most of the day. Then I'm tired and I just want to play my X-Box and watch TV." He walked into his home stepping over a pair of pants and setting down Arthur's bags beside the couch.  
Arthur jumped as something brushed up against his leg and looked down at the offending thing it looked back at him with a lazy look in his eye and gave out a loud caterwaul. "You have a cat?" He asked staring at the fluff ball it was.  
"Psh! Yeah! Two of them. That ones Hero, Iggy's around here somewhere. Probably in my window or tearing up shit. I swear he hates me. But then again, I think he also hates everything else too. Especially Hero, but they get along occasionally, sometimes Hero goes to bang him and Iggy totally loves it. But my cats have been fucked up since I got them so I just let them go at it." Alfred shrugged going over to Arthur and picking up the large cat. "Isn't that right, Hero?" He crooned scratching his ears. "You love Iggy don't you." The cat purred loudly flicking it tail back and forth pressing its head into Alfred's touch.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. I want to unpack my stuff, where should I put it?"  
Alfred pursed his lips. "You can put it in my dresser next to my stuff. I have a king sized bed so we can share or you can take the couch because there is no way I'm letting you steal my bed for three months."  
Arthur frowned. "Fine." He huffed. "But you stay on your damn side or I'm kicking you out. I don't care if it's your bed."  
Alfred shrugged. "Alright then." He set Hero back down on the floor and picked up Arthur's bags again and took them to his room. "By the way," He called. "Can I sign your cast?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I want to." He said coming back out of the room with a Sharpie marker. "Please?"  
Arthur reluctantly held out his arm letting Alfred scribble on it.  
_You're the best stripped a guy could ask for! :D_  
_ -Love Alfred_  
_ P.S. Sorry for making you break your wrist. My bad, yo._  
Arthur read the note and shook his head with a small grin. "You're an idiot." He mumbled.  
"But I am sorry." Alfred gave him an awkward smile.  
"Yeah I know. It's okay. I needed a paid vacation anyway." He shrugged.  
"I'm going to feed the cats. Want to help?"  
Arthur nodded. "Yeah sure." He followed Alfred into the kitchen and watched as he dug out the cat food and handed it to Arthur. "Shake it and brace yourself." Alfred said.  
Arthur gave him a slightly confused look and shook the bag, he gasped as Hero skidded around the corner and practically barreled over him as he climbed up Arthur's clothes to get to the food in his hands. "Ow ow ow! Claws! Hurts!" Arthur cried out dropping the bag on the floor and the cat jumped down with it sniffing the bag and meowing loudly in hunger.  
"Relax Hero. Wait for Iggy or you'll eat it all."  
Iggy trotted in lazily with his head held high and he sat at Alfred's feet patiently waiting to be fed.  
"Good kitties." Alfred praised kneeling to pet Iggy but his ears just went back and he glared at Alfred, a low growl in his throat. "Fine, fine." He sighed pouring some food into a dish on the floor.  
Hero automatically went for it but halted as Iggy hissed and spat at him making him shy away as Iggy began to eat.  
"I think I like Iggy better." Arthur said kneeling down to look that the ginger spotted Scottish fold. Iggy felt eyes staring at him and he looked over at Arthur. He took a step or so forward towards him craning his neck to sniff Arthur's hand then began purring and rubbing up against his leg as Arthur petted him.  
Arthur looked up at Alfred who's mouth was agape. "What the shit? He's never purred before! Not even when he was getting some! That's so messed up, do you have some kind of witch powers?"  
Arthur picked up the cat holding him in his bad arm while scratching under the cats chin. "I can't help he likes me better and quite frankly, I don't blame him."He set the cat down and he stepped out of the kitchen. "I want to change into something more comfortable and unfortunately I'm never going to be able to unbutton these." He gestured to his shorts that clung very nicely to his bottom and hips. "I need help."  
"Oh, yeah sure." Alfred walked up to him and slipped the button from it's hole and watched the pants begin to sag on Arthur's waist as they loosened and he could see the edge of Arthur's lace panties. "You're not wearing your green ones?" He asked staring down at them.  
"They are in the wash. Now if you don't mind, you bloody pervert, I'm going to change." Arthur huffed walking away to the bedroom to change.  
Alfred watched him as he walked away, his hips swaying lightly.  
This was going to be a long three months.

A/N:  
So yeah, that's chapter 3. There's more to come but I don't know how many chapters.  
Alicia wants you guys to leave a comment about the homosexual kitties and I just want you to leave something for me if you don't mind.  
So... Leave a Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred laid perfectly still on his side of the bed. If it weren't for Arthur going to bed in his tight tank top and boxer shorts that were keeping Alfred awake then it was the fact that Arthur, was indeed, a cuddler.  
Sometime during the night, Arthur had wormed his way over to the other side of the bed wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and tangling his legs with the others.

At 6am, Alfred's alarm blared loudly in his ear he reached over smacking it roughly and relinquished himself from Arthur's tight grip and got out of bed dressing for work, as a landscaper.  
He looked back to the bed as Iggy and Hero jumped up onto it cuddling up next to a calmly sleeping Arthur.

Arthur woke up a few hours later rolling out of bed and finding an empty spot next to him in Alfred's place, a stubborn cat lying on his pillow half-way covering up a left behind note.  
"Here, kitty." Arthur crooned petting its head and slipping the note out from underneath it.  
He rubbed his eyes reading the note.  
_Went to work_  
_ Be back at 7. _  
_ No food in cupboards._  
_ Love,_  
_ Alfred._  
Arthur crumpled up the note in his good hand and rolled out of bed. He yawned stretching out his arms walking to the kitchen hoping he'd find some cereal or at least an apple.  
He opened one of the cupboard finding it completely bare only being slightly decorated with a few loose crackers and a package of ramen.  
He sighed biting back the hunger rumbling in his belly as remembered that he hadn't eaten last night because of the accident.  
He looked down at Hero, who had come to see if he could snag some food for himself, and sighed. Now he needed to go grocery shopping.  
He crouched petting Hero gently. "Do you know where Alfred keeps his spare money, Hero?"  
The cat meowed loudly at him walking away jumping up to Alfred's desk and scratching the cabinet next to it.  
Arthur smiled coming over to him and scratching his ears opening one of the drawers finding a jar full of loose bills and change labeled: 'Club money.'  
"He won't be need this anymore." He emptied it out onto the deck counting away as Hero hopped into the drawer happy about his new hiding spot.

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

Alfred dragged himself through the door at 7pm looking rather weary. "I'm home." He called dropping his bag onto the floor, eyes widening as he saw how much the room had changed, it was spotless.  
Alfred came out of the bedroom dressed in Alfred's sweatpants and T-shirt.  
"Ah. You're home." Arthur said crossing his arms. "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your club money to go shopping. I figured you wouldn't be going there for the next three months or so. You have plenty of time to earn it back."  
"You cleaned too?" He asked dumbstruck.  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to live like a pig, so yes. I cleaned. And I had to borrow your clothes. You weren't here to help me with my buttons and my shirt was too tight to put on myself."  
Alfred shrugged with a grin. "I'm not complaining."  
"Good. I suspected you wouldn't. I'm sure you're tired so I made tea you'll have to nuke it because I'm positive it's cold."  
"I- uh. Don't drink tea." Alfred made a face going to sit on the couch, Hero jumping up auto-matically to lay across his lap.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "So uncivilized."  
"Says the man who twirl on a pole for others sexual entertainment." Alfred raised an eyebrow at him with a lazy smile.  
"Touché." Alfred came to sit next to him rolling up the ends of the sweat pants to the knee. "I had to go to the grocery with these. I've never felt more American."  
Alfred laughed. "I'm sure it was an experience I'd like to see."  
"People stared. It was none too great." Arthur muttered.  
"Well at least you don't look bad in it. It wasn't because you're ugly. If that consoles you any."  
"That means people stared because I was out of place. Not making it any better."  
Alfred shrugged. "I tried. Did you eat yet?"  
"I did. There are left overs in the fridge. I figured you'd be hungry."  
"Sweet!" Alfred moved Hero off his lap going to the kitchen and Arthur could hear the distinct sound of a microwave. "I didn't know you could cook to, Artie." He called.  
"Don't call me Artie and yes I kind of can."  
Alfred popped out the plate shoveling the food into his mouth.  
He froze and a moment passed before he ran to the trash bin spitting out everything. "What the hell is this?" He shouted trying to scrape off whatever was left on his tongue.  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur came into the kitchen looking at Alfred hanging over the trash can. "I didn't do anything to it."  
"You're kidding..." Alfred stood up wiping his mouth suddenly at a loss for gathering an appetite. "Look, no offense... but I think I'm going to make my own dinner from now on."  
Arthur's brow furrowed. "Fine. Whatever. I was only being nice is all. Don't bother thanking me." He stalked off into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.  
"Aw Artie, don't be like that. I didn't mean it." He called coming over to the bedroom door and opening it a crack before having it slammed in his face again. "You have to come out sometime."  
"No I don't." Came a stubborn reply from the opposite side. "Leave me alone."  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Come out."  
"No!" The voice seemed further into the bedroom and Alfred could hear the squeak of the bed springs. He opened the door slowly coming inside finding Arthur face down into the pillows. He came over to him sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry..." He said quietly. Arthur stirred facing away from him.  
"Whatever." He grumbled.  
"Can't you forgive me?" He scooted closer propping himself up on one arm that was placed on the bed on the other side of Arthur making him unable to escape. Arthur rolled over still glaring. "Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really." Alfred smiled broadly looking down at him into his piercing, slightly less angry, green eyes.  
He sighed visibly relaxing. "Fine I forgive you. But so help me, if you ever spit out my cooking again I will-"  
"Can I kiss you?" Alfred interrupted him with a completely serious expression on his face.  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur felt his face heat up a bit at the suddenness of the question.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked again.  
"Will you pay me for it?" Arthur crossed his arms defiantly.  
"I'm letting you stay in my house." Alfred pointed out raising his eyebrows.  
Arthur sighed again uncrossing his arms and laying them beside him and looking up at the ceiling. "Fine." He agreed looking back at Alfred. "Only one. No tongue either..."  
Alfred silently consented with a nod of his head. "Alright." He slowly leaned in pressing his lips gently to Arthur's. Arthur caved in to his touch kissing back just as gently tilting his head for a better angle breaking away for a moment before diving back in for another and another.

After a few moment of brief kisses they both pulled away looking at each other.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Alfred said with a smile and Arthur scoffed pushing his face further away and turning his back to him.  
"You're such a bloody pervert." He grumbled but nevertheless felt a blush begin to rise on his cheeks.  
"I didn't see you complaining."  
"I won't have a chance to. It's never going to happen again."  
"Aw don't play with me!" Alfred whined.  
"I'm going to bed. Good night, Alfred. Turn off the light on your way out."

Alfred pouted getting off the bed. "Night." He switched off the light shutting the door behind him and touching his fingers to his lips with an excited smile.

-m-m -m-m-m-m-m-m-

Ta-Dahhhhh! First kisses are always the best! :D  
Leave me a review please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't I just teach you how to cook, Artie?" Alfred offered looking down at Arthur's, yet again, failed attempt to cook chicken strips.

Arthur sighed tossing the burnt bits away into the trash "I don't want to cook anymore! Nothing works." He openly pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's this cast! It's brought me nothing but trouble…"

"I said sorry about it already." Alfred grumbled. "But moping about it isn't going to help you any."

Arthur tossed the pan into the sink. "Not moping isn't going to make me better at cooking either." He countered.

"Just let me teach you. It won't hurt you any. Have I ever wronged you before."

Arthur raised an eyebrow lifting his broken hand. "No, never. Why would you think that?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Besides that. Come on! Let me teach you!"

Arthur heaved a sigh "Fine, but don't yell at me if I get it wrong" He stuck his nose indifferently into the air. "So what are we cooking? Burgers, I presume."

"Nah, we're out. How about something up your alley? Fish and fries sound good?"

"They're called 'chips', you idiot. 'Chips'!" He growled with a pointed glare.

Alfred rolled his eyes once again opening the freezer door to grab the necessary ingredients from its cold confines and tossed them on the oven to defrost. "Well whatever they are, we're making it. Preheat the oven to 350̊."

Arthur reached over the stove switching it on and turning the dial. "Now what?"

"We wait." He hopped up on the counter looking down at Arthur with a smile.

"Well, that's boring. Can't we be doing something else while we wait?"

"I could think of plenty of things." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You're disgusting." Arthur frowned, turning to look out the window.

"Oh you know you want to."

"With a fat arse, like you?" He gave a curt laugh. "I don't think so."

"Ouch, Artie… You didn't seem to feel that way last night."

Arthur gasped looking back at him. "I did not like it! I just… missed having attention, is all!"

"Oh, Is that why you're a stripper? For attention? I figured you just had the hots for me."

Arthur scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself…"

Alfred hopped of the counter approaching him with a serious expression. "I wasn't. I think you like me but you're too afraid to admit it."

Arthur felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about.

He waivered taking a step back, back pressing against the cool wall.

"In fact, I know you do." Alfred placed his hands on either side of Arthur's body on the wall behind him, trapping him there. "Don't avoid it."

"I'm not avoiding anything, you bloody git. I don't need you to patronize me!"

"In fact, I don't need you at all!"

Arthur could see Alfred tense up and watched as he closed his eyes, frustrated. "Fine." He said backing away. "Then leave." He flipped the switch on the stove and tossed the food back into the freezer. "If you don't need me then you don't need to be here. :Eave. You can take Iggy with you, he hates me anyway."

Arthur fumed. "Fine! I will leave then!" He growled pushing past Alfred going into Alfred's room to pack his things. He grabbed his suitcase pausing when she saw a piece of paper flutter to the floor.

He set the case down picking up the crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it out.

_Went to work_

_Be back at 7_

_No food in cupboards_

_Love, Alfred_

…_Love, Alfred. _

His eyes darted to the autograph on his cast written out in a scrawling mess much like the note. _Love, Alfred. _

_Love._

He sunk down to the floor looking back at the two simple words.

He had heard the word 'love' many times at the club, often in drunken slurs. But, Alfred… didn't seem capable of using such a word so lightly.

Arthur pressed his lips together with a sigh crumpling up the paper again into his hand.

Alfred came quietly into the room. "I managed to get Iggy in his cat carrier. He's ready when you are."

Arthur stood quickly looking up at Alfred. "Thanks. I'll be out of your hair in a bit."

"Very well…" Alfred muttered leaving the room once again only to come back a minute later with a growling Iggy in his carrier. "Why are you staring at that paper?"

Arthur jumped stuffing the paper into his pocket. "It's nothing." He flushed moving to the dresser to retrieve his clothes.

"I think you're full of crap. What is it? It's got to be important if you say it's nothing."

Arthur glared at him." It's none of your damn business. What do you care anyway? You're the one kicking me out, aren't you?

Alfred scoffed crossing his arms. You're the one who said you didn't need me anymore. You said you'd move in with me because you couldn't take care of yourself. Isn't the natural thing to move out when you can take care of yourself?"

"I never said I wanted to leave, you idiot!"

Alfred's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Then why did you say you didn't need me? Unless~" He grinned. "There's another reason you haven't left yet…"

Arthur sighed rolling his eyes. "You can't take anything seriously, can you?"

"I am being serious. You're not leaving because you like me, right? Right?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He chided. "

"Oh come on." He smiled. "It's already out in the open; you just have to admit it. You like me!"

Arthur felt his blush return once again to tint his cheeks. "I most certainly do not 'like you'! He turned his back to Alfred. "Quit bringing it up!"

"Not until you admit it!" Alfred boldly wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist planting his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Please?"

Arthur tried worming out of Alfred's grip tight embrace but gave up once he realized there was no chance of escape. "I'm not going to." He said with a huff.

Alfred pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I don't' want to!"

"What's it going to hurt?"

"My pride!"

"I…think you left that back at the pole."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You bloody wank!"

"Sorry," He shrugged. "But it's kind of true; you have to admit."

"Whatever."

"Can I kiss you again?" Alfred asked quietly standing up straight to look Arthur in the eye.

"Why? Why bother?"

"'Cause I like you, Artie… Even if you can't button your own pants or when you can't cook and we wind up ordering in. I think it's cute. I think you're cute…"

Arthur felt heat flash to his face. "D…Do as you like…" He mumbled.

Alfred didn't hesitate to release Arthur from his grip to pull him into a soft kiss that set Arthur's body on fire. For some reason Alfred's kisses sent tingles from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head.

He subconsciously leaned in wanting to feel more of the strange sensation coursing through his body.

Arthur's hands lifted themselves on their own accord to wrap around Alfred's neck pulling him in deeper as his eyes fluttered shut.

Alfred rested his hands on Arthur's waist pressing Arthur's body to mold into his own. He gently nibbled Arthur's lower lip testing his boundaries.

To his surprise, Arthur parted his lips darting his own tongue out to flick Alfred's before disappearing back into Arthur's own inviting cavern.

[That just sounds weird to me… Does it work for you guys?]

Alfred took his opportunity, slipping his tongue next to Arthur's leading them into an easy twisting dance they both shared.

Arthur gave out a satisfied sigh into the kiss gently tugging Alfred over to the bed; he sat down getting up to his knees and pulling on the collar of Alfred's shirt.

"What was that not liking me nonsense from before?" He asked crawling on the bed to press himself against Arthur once again.

"Shut up and kiss me." He demanded smashing their lips together once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I don't know whether to make the next scene hilarious or sexy and serious…. Hmmm. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story just yet… And I'm really proud of myself for revising it from the way I had it before which was really crappy PWP and that was only two chapters.

I want to add more Hero and Iggy into the story. I want them to be like a side couple and I'm not sure if I should go with having dialogue like their speaking but only the two can hear it [not Alfred and Arthur] or have it only gestures which may get boring because I'm not used to doing it like that.

Tell me what you think I should do with the kitties because it'd help me a lot. I just want a few opinions they don't need to be a paragraph or anything but I sentence or so of an idea would be a BIG guide of what I should do because right now it's just a jumbled mess of nothing.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story [and hopefully this A/N]

Peace! :D


	6. Chapter 6

In advance: Last chapter I didn't have a beta, hence the horrid grammar and spelling. Kthxbai

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hero crouched in front of Iggy's kitty carrier starting at the annoyed cat inside. "Hey. Hey, Iggy..." He whispered excitedly wagging his tail high above him in the air. "Whatcha doin' inside your cage, Iggy? Are we playing hide and seek? I bet we are! LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, IGGY!"  
Iggy let out a hiss of annoyance. "Shut up, will you? My Lord... If I wasn't completely sure I was eating the same food as you, I'd swear Alfred had been feeding you catnip for every meal..."  
Hero rolled his eyes sticking a paw through the gate to tap Iggy's paw. "S'kay, Iggy. I'll get you out of there! Then we can play!"  
"You need thumbs to get me out of here. It's going to be impossible for a cretin like yourself." He replied blandly.  
Hero gasped. "We're not playing hide and seek! I KNOW THIS PLACE!" He shouted jumping up and down. "This is the place where you go to the vet! I don't like the vet, Iggy! They do bad things there..." He got closer to the cage whispering. "Very bad things... I don't want you to get fixed, Iggy." His eyes got wider pressing his face right up to the gate. "Then you can't have my babies..."  
Iggy rolled eyes shaking his head. "You're an idiot... A blubbering buffoon..."  
"I'm not a baboon, Iggy... I'm a cat just like you!"  
"No!" Iggy sighed. "Not a- Never mind, forget it. Either way, I can't have your kittens. I'm a MALE. Plus, I'm already fixed and so are you."  
Hero pulled away from the gate in shock. "Nuh uh! I don't remember that!"  
"It's pretty obvious. You're missing certain parts near your back door. I'm surprised you didn't notice."  
"Wha-? NO!" He turned to look at his butt walking himself in continuous circles. "I CAN'T SEE THEM!"

If Iggy could face palm he's sure he'd be doing it at the moment. "Whatever, Hero. Can't you live up to your name and get me out of here?"  
Hero stopped in his tracks looking over at Iggy with a smug grin. "Of course my damsel in distress. Your hero will save you." He crouched down, wiggling his butt and rearing back until he bumped the wall. With a determined look, he dashed for the gate.

"Hero, no! DON'T!" Iggy shouted but it was too late...

CRASH!

Hero barreled into the door of the crate sending the dented door swinging wide open and a dazed Hero swaying slightly in its presence.  
"Did I do a good job, Iggy?" He mumbled collapsing to the floor and rolling on his back.  
Iggy rolled his eyes stepping out of the cage and over to the half-conscious kitty on the floor next to it. "If you die, I'm not helping you." He said standing over him.  
Hero looked up at him pouting. "No mouth to mouth?"  
Iggy frowned swatting him on the head. "Idiot."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-Sexy Times Yes?-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur clenched his fists in Alfred's shirt pushing him off of his chest using the momentum to pull himself up and straddle Alfred's waist, enabling him to move. "Now that I have you where I want you... What am I going to do with you?"  
Alfred gave a laugh. "I thought you already had something mapped out when you dragged me onto the bed."  
"I did..." he mused looking down at Alfred's ear piercings. "And... I got to wondering. You have a lot of piercings... If I'm counting right there's about...Eleven, just in your ears. It leads me to believe you have more, right?"  
Alfred shrugged. "It's just part of the mystery. You'll have to scavenge to find out."  
"What about tattoos?" Arthur scanned his eyes over the body lying beneath him. "Any of those?"  
Alfred nodded. "One." He placed a finger at the joint of his pelvis and hip. "Here. I was drunk at the time but it turned out well. I think I made a good choice."  
Arthur slid the edge of his shirt up spotting part of the design beneath the clothing. "Do you mind?" He asked.  
Alfred scoffed with a short laugh. "They're coming off anyway, babe."  
Arthur slid the shirt up Alfred's stomach getting a nice look at his flat abs before directing his attention back to the marking. He frowned. "I can't see it all." He muttered.  
Alfred unbuttoned his pants shimmying them down slightly and tugging the waistband of his boxers down just enough for the tattoo to show.

An Intricate eagle was backed by a large American flag with a banner int he eagles claws bearing Alfred's name. Arthur smiled. "They'll never forget your name, huh?" He asked moving his gaze to Alfred's face.  
"Nope! It's hard to forget me anyway."  
"So, where are your other piercings?"  
Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested? Do you want one? I can take you to get one, you know?"  
Arthur shook his head "I don't like pain."  
"It doesn't hurt. Not even my Prince Albert hurt that much."  
Arthur leaned back slightly in disbelief. "You have a Prince Albert? Are you crazy?"  
He smiled broadly. "Nope! I just have a high tolerance. Speaking of, why don't we go out tomorrow and we'll get out a piercing. Maybe you can get your belly button pierced for the stage when your arm heals."  
Arthur looked down at this casted arm. I suppose I could. I'll think about it." Arthur rand a hand up Alfred's chest moving the t-shirt further to his collarbone stopping when he saw the bar-bells penetrating the skin of his nipples. He stifled a laugh, "I can't say I wasn't expecting that but it's still surprising."  
"Oh, that? I got those years ago. they didn't hurt so- AH! Ow, sensitive!" He cried out latching onto the hand that was now pinching said nipple.  
"I figured you'd like pain." He said giving the bud a slight pinch again. "You seem to be accustomed to it."  
"When I know it's coming! Jeez!"  
"It's coming!" He shouted pulling it again before releasing the abused skin from his grasp.  
Alfred pouted rubbing his poor nipple gingerly. "That hurt... How would you like it?" He snapped out an arm tweaking Arthur's nipple through his shirt and twisting.  
Arthur gasped letting out a hiss and biting his lip. "Don't..." He murmured placing a shaky hand on top of Alfred's.  
Alfred stared in awe taking his hand away. "I never thought you'd be into that stuff, Artie." He said plainly but his mouth twitched into a smile. "Are you ready to see my Prince Albert?"  
Arthur's face reveled a grin. "It's going to take you more than that to get into my pants. It may be true that I like making out with you but until you learn to press all my buttons the right way, you're not getting anywhere near here." He pointed down tot he fly of his pants. "Better learn quickly or else your right arm is going to have quite the work-out till you do."  
Alfred pouted. "That's not fair."  
"Oh, it's completely fair. All of my customers had to do it and they _paid_ to try. I'm letting you have it for free. Or, if you like you can just pay your way into my pants."  
Alfred raised an eyebrow, "How much?"  
"1000 dollars."  
"What? I can't afford that!"  
"It normally takes that many sessions to learn how to just do the basics. I'm letting you have a discount." He said with a playful smirk tracing his fingers up and down Alfred's stomach. "Are you gonna take the offer?"  
Alfred pouted again. "You know I can't."  
Arthur sighed getting off of Alfred's lap. "That's a shame, I kind of thought all your piercings were a turn on... It's a shame I won't see them all any time soon."  
"You still can!" Alfred jumped up from the bed fiddling with his pants and dropping them to the ground with his boxers but when he looked up again Arthur was gone and replaced by two cats staring curiously up at him. "What are you looking at?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
It was more funny that sexy. Sowwy. But, I do want Arthur to get his belly pierced and Alfred to get another piercing. Leave me a comment to tell me what you think.

I did make the kitties talk and I had TONS of fun writing about Hero. He's so cracked out! W lol

[this reminds me of Artie with less glitter: http:/ www.i-am-bored. com/bored_ ?link_id =61147

Hmmm... I think I'm forgetting something but for you guys watching my other stories I'm' having some troubles thinking of how I want it to play out plus I have a job now. So, boooo. haha it makes me tired an unmotivated to do anything.

Well, leave a review!  
THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Artie. It's not going to be that bad. Just a little pinch is all." Alfred was currently holding onto both of, a struggling, Arthur's wrists outside of the local tattoo and piercing parlor.  
"How would you know?" He shouted back. "You've never had your navel pierced! There's more fat there than your ears!"  
Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I've had my dick pierced. You can't get it anymore painful than that..."  
Arthur pouted glaring up at him. "I don't want to hear it."  
"Will you feel better if I got another one with you?"  
Arther scoffed with a laugh. "Is there any place you haven't gotten pierced?"  
Alfred stuck out his tongue. "One place."  
Arthur thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Alright...I'll go quietly."  
"Remember, you don't have to if you don't want to. You chose to do this..."  
"I know! Can we go inside before I change my mind?"  
"Righto!" Alfred dragged Arthur inside the salon waving to the well known piercing artist working at the counter, or better known as Alfred's buddy, Gilbert.  
"Hey Gil. I need to schedule two more piercings, ASAP!"  
"Just for you or for your friend?" He asked looking at them both.  
"Actually, it's for the both of us. He's getting his belly button and I'm going for the tongue this time."  
Gilbert shook his head with a grin. "You have more piercings than I can count, Al."  
Alfred laughed. "It's okay, you can't count anyway."  
"You better be nice to the guy that's gonna be sticking a needle in your tongue."  
Arthur leaned forward on the counter. "How much is this going to hurt?"  
Gilbert grinned. "You don't need to know."  
"Come on, Artie!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand pulling him to a flat table that Alfred helped get him up on. "Lay down and lift your shirt, Art. Gil's gonna do me first so you can watch."

Alfred sat in the chair next to the table and Arthur watched as Gilbert grabbed a hollowed out needle from a small table rubbing it with alcohol and placing it on a sterilized pad. "Tongue out." He commanded sticking a paper towel under Alfred's tongue, dabbing the saliva off of it. "Don't move it."  
Gilbert grasped Alfred's tongue with a pair of tongs, removing the towel. "Here we go." He said taking the needle and sticking it through Alfred's tongue quickly. "The navel piercing is pretty much the same deal. Nothing to be afraid of."  
He slipped a bar through the opening screwing on a silver ball at each end. "Done."  
Alfred slipped his tongue back into his mouth and gave Arthur a smile. "He's right, it didn't hurt at all. Do I look sexy now?" He stuck his tongue out at Arthur while raising an eyebrow.  
Arthur laughed laying down on the bed and lifted his shirt. "As embarrassing as this is, will you hold my hand, Alfred?"  
"Awwww, does wittle Arfur need his hand held?" Alfred crooned grabbing Arthur's hand.  
Arthur shot him an unamused glare, "I will have Gilbert staple your arse shut if you don't shut up."  
Gilbert came over to Arthur side using a smaller pair of tongs to grab the top of Arthur's belly button flesh. "What color do you want?" He asked looking at the the multitude of piercings before him.  
"Green..." Arthur said nervously gripping Alfred's hand tightly.  
Gilbert picked up the sparkling green one setting it on Arthur's stomach. "Relax and don't move. It'll only be a second. You can close your eyes if you need to, but tell me if you're going to throw up. I really don't want your barf all over me."  
Arthur nodded taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Gilbert slipped the needle into the flesh of Arthur's stomach sliding the piercing in after it and screwing on the ball. "Done." He murmured. "I have a mirror you can look at it in over there."  
Arthur opened his eyes looking down at his stomach. "Really? I didn't feel a thing!" He sat up jumping down of the table to look at his stomach in the mirror. "I don't think it looks bad either." Alfred wolf whistled as he came up behind him. "Sexy beast, Artie." Arthur blushed tugging his shirt back down. "Will you pay him so we can leave."  
Alfred smiled. "Alright but you owe me something for paying for you."  
Arthur shooed him with a have of his hand. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I just want to go home."  
"Very well."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-1 Month Later-

Arthur sighed contentedly flexing his right hand. "It feels so good to have that blasted cast off!"  
"Shouldn't you have your brace on, Artie. You need to keep it on more often or you'll hurt yourself again."  
"To hell with that! I'm enjoying what little freedom I have left with my hand before I have to put that stupid thing back on."  
"That thing is going to help you get all the jerking off you want when it gets better. Put it on."  
"You know just as well as I do that I don't have to wank, unlike you." He grinned up at Alfred smugly.  
"You should go get it checked out the next time you go in for a check up, Art. That can't be healthy. You still owe me a favor, too! I could make it excruciating for you!"  
Arthur frowned. "I know I owe you a favor. You don't have to remind me every time you get the chance."  
"Yes, I do. You know, so I don't forget myself!" Alfred argued.  
Arthur stared up at him blankly. "So, what do you want from me? You've have had enough time to think about it, haven't you?"  
"'Course I have. I've had it planned out in my head for days now!" Alfred exclaimed confidently.  
"Oh? So, what's your plan, sir smart one?"Arthur sprawled out on the couch letting Iggy jump up onto his chest.  
" What do you think of the colour pink?" Alfred asked plopping down next to him lazily.  
"I prefer green, as you know... Why do you ask?"  
"Hmm, no reason. How about aprons?"  
"I can't cook, there's no reason to wear an apron."  
"Silly Artie. There's always a reason to wear an apron." Alfred rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.  
"Where are you getting with this, Alfred? Spit it out."  
"I want you to wear my pink frilly apron that my mom got me because she's weird."  
Arthur laughed. "Is that all? That's nothing. Knowing you I figured you'd be more devious."  
"Silly Artie! I'm not done yet!" Alfred laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair affectionately.  
Arthur smoothed his hair with a frown. "Figures..."  
"Aaw don't be like that, darlin'! I'm just havin' me some fun!" Alfred chuckled happily.  
"So, what IS it, Alfred?"  
"Hold your horses!" Alfred leveled him with a light hearted glare before smiling widely. "All you got to do is wear one of my old t-shirts and a pair of boxers under the apron and do as I say! Oh, and bunny ears! There's gotta be bunny ears. Easy as one, two, three don't you think?"  
Arthur sighed. "I think I'm regretting letting you pay for me, that's for sure."  
"Don't be like that! It's totally not that bad! I could do worse." Alfred said with a serious expression.  
"I don't doubt it." He said petting the purring cat on his chest. "And I don't want to figure it out."  
Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head. "You love it!"  
Arthur pushed himself off the couch taking the cat in his arms. "Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled walking into the bedroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next chapter you'll get to read about Arthur's little costume. Maybe a little more smut. And I made Arthur get his cast removed because of the costume. I was tired of him not having a hand to use.  
A: She means jerk off. Totally.  
I mean it's hard to write around a broken limb, is all. Plus, I want Artie to start to get back into his stripper groove. lol  
A: Dry humping poles.  
-.- ^douchebag^ :D Anyway, Leave me a review please and spanks all around!  
A: YOU LOVE IT!


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning part of this is just there for time allowance and the promise of that outfit form earlier. I came up with an even better idea! I believe so anyway. So bear with me for a few couple hundred words. KTHXBAI.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You must be joking, Alfred. I look absolutely ridiculous..." Arthur frowned looking down at his 'costume' "You have the weirdest taste..."

"You look cute, Artie. You make a good bunny." Alfred grinned, eyes scanning over Arthur's lean body that was currently dressed in Alfred's boxers and over-sized t-shirt, that happened to be just big enough to hang loose off Arthur's bare shoulder.

"Are you joking? Bloody hell, I do! At least let me take off the stupid ears..."

Alfred rolled his eyes settling them back onto Arthur's frilled, heart-shaped apron what was tied around his waist. "If it'll stop you from complaining." He muttered from his seat on the couch.

Arthur ripped the headband from his head throwing the hated rabbit ears to the ground. "Blast those were annoying!"

Alfred gave Arthur his best winning smile, "Will you go make some coffee for me, babe?"

Arthur scowled raising an eyebrow. "You call me babe and you expect me to make you coffee? You have another thing coming if you expect me to make you coffee."

"I do, babe." He replied with a shit eating grin spread on his face.

Arthur gave him a hard stare in attempt of breaking Alfred of his own smug look. He held for a few moments but when Alfred's smile never faded he sighed holding his head in his hand. "Fine. But only this once and I'm never going to do it again!"

"Thank you, Artie~!"

Arthur grumbled his way into the kitchen taking out the container of ground coffee and reading the instructions with a sigh. He poured in the coffee and set the timer letting it brew into the pot. "I think I did it, Alfred!" He called from the kitchen.

"Good! You've finally made something on your own. When there's enough for a cup will you bring it to me?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Moments later Arthur held a steaming cup of coffee in his hands as he slowly made his way towards Alfred who kept to his spot on the couch. "I brought your bloody coffee..." He sniffed as he stood in front of him. "Are you going to take it or what?" He snapped when Alfred did nothing but grin ear to ear.

"Have a seat." Alfred grinned patting his lap and Arthur reluctantly sat down in it letting Alfred snake his arms around his waist.

Arthur rested his back against Alfred's chest putting the mug down my Alfred's hands urging him to take it.

"I want you to drink it." Alfred kissed his neck tightening his grip so Arthur couldn't escape. "I'm not thirsty anymore."

"There is no way in hell am I drinking this slop!" Arthur frowned staring distastefully down at the mug.

"Please, Artie? Just a little sip! That's all I'm asking." Arthur pouted giving Arthur puppy eyes while resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "For me?"

Arthur sighed. "Whatever will get you off my back..." He scowled scrunching up his nose as he brought the rim of the cup to his lips and taking a small sip of the black drink. He immediately pulled away making a disgusted face. "Oh lord that's nasty..."

"It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" Alfred smiled kissing the corner of Arthur's lips tasting remnants of coffee.

"You're right... It was worse." He leaned forward setting the cup onto the coffee table and sitting back in his lap. "Are we done with this game now? I would love to get back into my own clothes."

"Nope! I have another surprise for you. You can think it as an early birthday present for me."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "And what would this surprise be? It surely can't be any worse than the rabbit ears."

"Oh it's better all right. It's in the bedroom in the box on the bed. I just want a little dance is all. You should be okay with that, right?"

"I suppose... Depending on what it is of course." He got up from Alfred's lap going into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Alfred sprang into action grabbing a chair from the kitchen table and setting it in the middle of the living room and dimming the lights rushing to turn on the music he had set up and light a couple candles for additional lighting. He eagerly sat down in his chair waiting impatiently for Arthur to come out of the room.

The door creaked open and Arthur stepped out revealing the slightly revealing costume that Alfred had picked out at some sex store in town.

He leaned against the door frame with a smirk and a twirl of his Billy club. "Well, convict. I expect to be called Officer Kirkland from here until you are released."

Arthur strutted his way over to Alfred's chair planting his feet right before him. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked bending at the waist to get in Alfred's face.

Alfred nodded with a smirk. "Yes, Officer Kirkland. Crystal clear."

"Good. Because you have the right to remain silent." He added snapping a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on both of Alfred's wrists. "No touching or you'll be put in lock down."

Alfred took this time, as Arthur stood up right once again, to check out the outfit he had purchased. It had fit him perfectly, from the snug navy shorts to the 4 inch combat boots he had ordered off the Internet. His eyes scanned over the blue cropped buttoned shirt that exposed Arthur's still fit, flat stomach and his small piercing that was nestled in his navel. Alfred had even went through the trouble to buy a black silk tie and a hat for the sake of the role play. Alfred was already restless wanting to reach out and grab by the waist and pull him into a kiss but was afraid Arthur would stop his little show. Damn he made a good cop.

"Aren't piercings a violation, Officer Kirkland?" He asked quirking an eyebrow. A hand whipped against his cheek being hard enough to send his head jolting to the side.

"Don't speak out of turn! Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law!" Arthur dropped the club to the ground letting a smirk play across his features. "Now if you're willing to cooperate we can begin..."

Alfred looked back to him in wonder, thinking about whether he really wanted to continue or not but nodded nonetheless.

Arthur looked down at him lustfully. "I'm glad you're willing to play along, boy."

He took a few steps back to give Alfred distance to watch his body as his hips began to moved in small circles rolling his head back momentarily before setting his gaze back on the bright blue eyes that belonged to the cuffed man before him. He took a few steps back to his original spot stepping a leg in between Alfred's spread thighs and hooked his other on the arm of the chair letting him get a nice look at his milky smooth thigh. He reached forward slipping a hand in the crook of Alfred's neck pulling his head forward to kiss him roughly and pulling away as Alfred began to melt into the coarse caress.

He stood upright again biting his lip and running his hands up his supple thighs leaving angry red marks where his nails had dug in slightly. His hands explored his own body fingertips grazing just under the hem of his shorts teasingly. Alfred's hands reached out to join Arthur's hands but Arthur slapped them away with a glare.

He stepped back again turning his back and slapping his bottom lightly. "Remember not to touch, love. Or some rather unfortunate things may happen..." He slipped his tie off letting it flutter to the floor in a flourish. His hands worked at the buttons on his shirt having it slowly slip down his shoulders and landing with a thud on the ground. He turned back to face Alfred grinding along with the beat of the background music making Alfred bite his lip and squirm in his seat with impatience. "Officer?" He asked.

Arthur quirked a brow stopping his movements and looking down at his captive. "Yes, boy?" He replied tucking a thumb in the hem of his shorts slipping them just low enough to show the string of his union jack thong. "You may speak."

"Will you relieve me of my constraints please, Officer Kirkland?"

Arthur lifted Alfred's hands reaching into his pocket to unlock the cuffs and toss them to the side crawling into Alfred's lap starting to kiss at Alfred's neck and collar bone guiding Alfred's hands to rest on his arse bringing his own up to twine in Alfred's hair. "Shall we move someplace else, love?" He whispered huskily in Alfred's ear before reaching down to untie and kick off his boots, he climbed off the man below him taking Alfred's hand taking him away into the confines of their shared bedroom. "You shall follow your deputy into lock-down where we will perform a strip search and seizure." He smirked taking Alfred by the shirt pulling him down into a rough lip lock, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his foot.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You guys are going to have to wait for the sexy sexy times! :D Don't worry it won't be long before I update. I already know how I'm going to end it and everything. :D Only a few more chapters left guys.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW I LIVE OFF THOSE! THEY ARE MY AIR! lol Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred let out a hiss as Arthur raked his nails down his lovers, now bare, chest , the red streaks left temporarily painful marks that vanished into lines of warmth that just made Alfred melt.  
Arthur was placed over top of Alfred on the bed, legs straddling his hips and grinding his crotch into Alfred's in a rough manner.

Alfred had never expected their first time to be like this, he half-expected it to be almost romantic instead of the rough passionate moment they were having now; not that he was complaining.

Arthur began kissing down Alfred's chest pausing momentarily to dip his tongue into the small crevice of Alfred's navel. Alfred's back arched slightly into the touch wanting to flip Arthur over and take him without any warning.

Alfred tangled his hand into Arthur's hair tugging it roughly wanting Arthur to move on with it.

Arthur let out a hiss of pleasure, his knees going a bit weak as he pressed his face into Alfred's stomach until he regained his footing. He looked up into Alfred's blue eyes and glared playfully pushing away the hand coiled into his locks, sliding his body lower on the anatomy before him. Arthur undid the button and zip with his teeth, opening the fly to trail his tongue along the band of Alfred's boxers. He slowly slipped Alfred's pants and undergarments away from the pulsating erection that laid underneath.

A short drone escaped Alfred's lips as cold air from the room surrounded his heated length. He looked down with a moan watching Arthur as he flicked his tongue against the tip of his member lapping away at the pre-cum that was now flowing from it.

"You lied, Alfred..." Arthur said quietly lying flat on his stomach in between Alfred's legs looking up at him.

"W-What?" Alfred sat up to his elbows to look Arthur full in the face curious as to why he stopped. "What are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything..."

"You're supposed 'Prince Albert' isn't here." He pursed his lips in a 'remember that little bit of information' way. "You know what lying will get you right?"

Alfred's head tipped back with a groan. "God, I hope it's a one way ticket into those hot pants."

"Not quite." Arthur teased, sitting up and reaching into the bedside table drawer to pull out a spare metal pair of hand cuffs. He yanked both of Alfred's arms up to the barred headboard and snapped the cuffs onto both of his wrists. "You know... It's a shame." He mused crawling off of the bed making his way over to the very edge and looking down at the man trying to escape the cuffs. "I'm sorry, babe! Come on let me out of these things... Let me make it up to you!" 

"It's a real shame... You know that don't you?" He knelt up on the edge of the bed just out of reach of Alfred's body. "I was kind of excited to see it, to feel it inside of me. Did you know that Alfred? Have you ever thought about what it would feel like? Have you imagined what our first time together would be like when I found out you didn't actually have the piercing? I bet it's nothing like what you thought, right?"

"If you mean, did I think I'd be chained to the bed, then no. I didn't think I'd ever be in this position."  
Arthur gave him a devilish smirk moving to lay down on his stomach, once again placed between Alfred's legs and resting his cheek on his still clothed thigh.  
"Oh, come now, Alfred. You couldn't have possibly thought it was going to be easy, did you? I thought you had learned."

Alfred chuckled nervously as his erection was starting to become painfully hard. "But, seriously Arthur... Can we stop this little game now? I would love to, um, release the beast right now... If you know what I mean."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I get it... But I'm not going to help you because you lied to me. I don't help liars."

"Oh come on! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before I can bang you?" Alfred cried out with a pout.

"Until I feel like giving in." Arthur got up on his hands and knees crawling over top of Alfred till their chests were brushing up against each other. Arthur eased himself down in a way where his arse was pressed right up against Alfred's length. "So, Alfred..." His warm breath tickled Alfred's neck making his skin twitch in anticipation.

Alfred closed his eyes just wanting this to either end or continue, he didn't care which as long as he got to rid of his problem. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad yet? Are you angry at me for not letting you be relieved of your sexual tension?"

Alfred sighed. "I'm more frustrated than anything right now. I really wish you'd either release me to have sex or release me to at least jerk myself off right now because it's really starting to ache."

Arthur clicked his tongue. "Well, that's no good. I want to get you nice and angry before I let you go. You've never really have gotten mad; have you, Alfred? You've only been slightly peeved at me and that's not what I want. I want to see you angry."

"Why? That doesn't make sense. Why do you want me to be mad at you?"

"Cause I haven't gotten to see you be anything but stupidly happy." Arthur sat up looking down at Alfred with another one of his evil smirks. "It's not fun having to see the same emotion every day."

"You're always grumpy. That seems to be pretty much your only emotion." Alfred stated with furrowed brow. "I mean seriously, if we're going to talk about the same emotion all the time it should be about you. Your expression never changes."

Arthur's expression fell his soft pink lips turning into a deep frown, raising his hand sending it across Alfred's face with a swift slap. "Why do you think that is?" He shouted. "You are constantly teasing me and it pisses me off!"

Alfred looked back up to him, anger crossing his features. "I only tease you because it's the only way you accept how I feel about you! If I try showing you any other emotion you push me away like I'm nothin'!"

Arthur rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Please, the only emotion you ever have is that stupid ass grin of yours! You've never had any feelings except physical attraction. Admit it, that's why you took me in in the first place!"

"No! Are you stupid? I'd never do something so dumb! I like you Arthur but you're too dense to even realize I'm not just after your body!" He roared in return sending a wave of confusion across Arthur's face.

"That's not true and we both know it." Arthur whispered glaring down at Alfred. "You couldn't possibly like a person like me. I'm just a money whore, remember? I'm not one to get attached to." He reached into the bedside drawer pulling out a small key and unlocked Alfred's wrists from their shackles. "I'm tired of playing like this..."

"Yeah well, I'm tired of you runnin' away. It seems like every time something confronts you, you have to run away. I'm not letting you run away from me this time, Arthur... I do like you, even if you don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Arthur set his eyes on Alfred's stomach trying to avoid any and all eye contact.

"Why don't you believe me? What have I done that makes you not trust me? I'm I not saying it enough to get it through your head?"

Arthur shook his head squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. "No, it's not that at all! It's just that... I've had a lot of people say that to me in the past. Some of them I even liked and I always was tossed to the curb without a second glance. I'm just tired of having a broken heart, Alfred. I've given up."

Alfred sat up taking both of Arthur's hands in his. "Why would you give up? Sure you haven't had the best past but the future could always be better. Plus, you have me." He said with a smile. "And I'm the best thing that could happen to anyone!"

Arthur laughed giving Alfred a small smile. "Thank you, Alfred."

"No problem, babe. I've always been good at cheering people up."

Arthur shook his head. "No, not that. I mean for not tossing me to the side and saying I was troublesome to you... It's real sweet." He leaned in kissing Alfred gingerly. "Thank you."

"Heh, no problem sweetcheeks!" He let out a small hiss as Arthur's hips moved a tad far south.  
"Oh! Sorry..." Arthur got up onto his knees so his ass wasn't pressed so hard against it. "Why don't we-"

"It's okay." Alfred interrupted. "I can go take care of it."

"No, wait! I mean... We've already come this far, haven't we?" His face seemed innocent but his intentions were very clear. Alfred raised a brow. "I figured you were out of the mood by now."

"Not at all." Arthur pressed himself against Alfred letting him feel his hard length through the thin fabric of his shorts. "So shall we continue?" He asked with a small twirl of his hips to which Alfred could only nod to.

Arthur got up off of his lap hopping off of the edge to slip off his pants and undergarments and hopped back onto the bed with a smile. "Now we can do this properly..." He laid down next to Alfred guiding his partner over top of him so Alfred was now placed in-between his bare thighs.  
"Don't I still need to prep you, babe?"

Arthur blushed. "No actually, you don't. I took care of that when I got dressed. I'm not sure if I did it enough though because I never saw your... Size before. I think I'll be okay though. Just do it." Arthur reached up to place both of his arms over Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred positioned himself at Arthur's entrance giving a slight push slipping just the head in and watching Arthur's reaction.

Arthur gave out a shuddering sigh wincing at the intrusion but nodded to let Alfred know he could continue.

Alfred pressed forward thrusting more of his length into Arthur's velvet heat; every now and again he'd give small kisses when Arthur's face would scrunch up in discomfort. "Sorry, just a little bit more." He whispered as he entered him to the hilt.

Arthur bit his lip moving his hips around to find a more comfortable angle when suddenly he gasped, arching his back and gripping Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred smiled knowing that Arthur had found his own sweet spot.  
Alfred pulled out angling himself so he could hit that spot once again sending Arthur into a fit of loud moans and shivers.

"Oh, sweet God! Ah- Alfred!" He cried out managing to move his hips along with Alfred's thrusts in his fit of pleasure. Alfred felt himself being tipped over the edge as Arthur's walls started to clamp up around him.

"Arthur! I'm close!"  
"Just a bit longer, A-al, oh sweet Jesus, There!" He moaned out as Alfred hit his prostate for the last time sending them both over the edge. Arthur clung onto Alfred's shoulders momentarily before dropping back onto the pillows in exhaustion. Alfred pulled out and flopped down next to him pulling the smaller man into his side to cuddle.

"Hey, babe?" he asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Hm?" Arthur replied looking over to him tiredly.

"Will you go out with me? As in, a real relationship with hugs and kisses with love and completely unnecessary affection?"

Arthur smiled. "Sure Alfred. Just as soon as you stop calling me babe."  
"Awesome." Alfred grinned kissing him on the forehead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alright guys! One chapter to go and this shindig is over! So go check out my poll and vote on which couple I should do next!

And sorry about the spacing, where I type it up, to collab with Alicia so she can correct my mistakes, things get all smushed together but I tried spacing it as much as possible.  
Give me a review for this chapter while you're at it!  
A: Amazing how it went from smexy to angsty to sappy right?


	10. Chapter 10

kitty kats! :D If you don't want to read about the kitties skip down to the next section. you won't miss anything...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hero laid his head down on the floor and pressed his ears back against his scalp. "Awwwww! they locked us out of the bedroom again, Iggy. I wonder what they do in there anyway."  
"Hogging the entire bed to themselves I'm sure." Iggy growled, "They do this to us all the time and it isn't fair. I hate sleeping on the same couch as you! You insist on sleeping directly next to me the entire night..."  
"I'm scared of the dark..." Hero whined. A scream erupted from the bedroom causing both cats to jump. "What was that noise? Are they killing each other? They're killing each other aren't they?" He cried back away from the door.  
"Most certainly not. Do you really think either one of those nimrods could get away with murder?"  
A moan seeped through the crack under the door frame.  
"That was a moan of pain, Iggy! Someone is dying! We got to help him!"  
"Yes, Hero. We must save them..."He said with a roll of his eyes. "How in the bloody hell are we supposed to open the door, we have no thumbs! You can't break that door down with your face this time. It's improbable."  
"Maybe they'll let us in if we start calling and scratching at the door." Hero said excitedly racing back up to the door starting to scratch at the wood. "Alfred! Alfred let us in! Don't die on me Alfreeeeed!"  
"There's no way that's going to work. It's too loud in there. You're going to have to wait until one of them is finished with whatever they're doing."  
"I'm not giving up on him!" Hero shouted beginning to scratch even harder, he had just started caterwauling when the door burst open and Alfred was standing at the door in his boxers.  
"What the hell are you doing, Hero? I don't know what's gotten into you recently; you've been extremely needy lately."  
Hero placed his paws on Alfred's thigh. "Thank God you're alive!" He meowed.  
"Oh Hero..." Alfred picked up the large cat scratching his ears. "You're such a goofball. I'll let you sleep with Artie and I tonight, how about that?"  
"You're bringing him in here?" Arthur called from the bed clearly upset that he was interrupted by some stupid cat.  
"Sorry Artie. I think Hero believes I've been neglecting him a bit. Just for tonight okay? He'll sleep at the end of the bed with Iggy."  
"Fine, whatever." Arthur rolled onto his side facing away from Alfred's side of the bed. Alfred set Hero down on the floor crawling back under the covers with Arthur. "I'll make it up to you, Artie." Alfred murmured putting an arm over Arthur's waist and kissing his bare shoulder. "You'll see."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur felt along the walls as Felix led him through what seemed like to be a very open area. "Felix, where are we going? What's with the blindfold?"  
"Like, I _told_ you! It's a surprise! Just shush and walk, I think you'll be pleased..." Felix said mischievously, he gave one last push against Arthur's back. "Take off the blind fold!"  
Arthur heard a door shut behind him and slowly removed the strip of cloth over his eyes and looked around the dimmed room. "Why'd he bring me here?"

Arthur had automatically noticed the layout of his previous work place, the strip club. Only one thing was missing from it though... All the chairs had been taken away leaving only one left in front of the stage. He shrugged and walked over to it thinking maybe someone would show up and tell him what this was all about.

The second he sat down the lights came up on the stage and a voice said over the speakers placed in corners of the room. "Welcome Arthur, to your private show. We have selected a special dancer for you tonight and we're sure you'll enjoy him. So, without further adieu, we give you, LoneStar."  
A loud mix of country rock came over the speakers as red and blue lights accented the stage. Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion, Who the hell was LoneStar? A new employee?

Arthur gasped as a familiar blond stepped out from behind the curtains dressed in casual cowboy attire. A half unbuttoned blue shirt, ass-less chaps with blue tight boxers underneath, cowboy boots and a red bandanna topped off the ensemble. Alfred flicked the rim of his cowboy hat sending it higher up on his forehead as he flashed a winning grin over to Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as Alfred made his way to the very edge of the stage and started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. "Hey there, little darlin'." He said with a smirk tossing his shirt into Arthur's lap.  
"What are you wearing? It doesn't seem like you at all..."  
"Oh? Didn't I tell you that I was born and raised in Texas?" He hopped off the stage making his way over to Arthur's chair.  
"You seemed to have let that part slide. So...Partner, What do you have in store for me today? A dance perhaps? I'd like to see if you can actually turn me on."  
"I think that'll be as easy as pie. You already find me sexy." Alfred slowly undid his belt and pulled it from the loops letting it fall to the ground. Arthur reached foreword reeling Alfred in by the hem of his pants.  
"So, is this a full-nude show? Or am I going to have to wait till we get home? They do have back rooms for special occasions, you know."  
"Relax, Artie. Don't get yourself all cattywampus. We'll see where this takes us, Rag-baby."  
Arthur's eyebrows scrunched up trying to decipher what Alfred was saying. "You're still speaking English aren't you?"  
"'Course I am; Don't you worry your pretty little head. Let me show ya how it's done. 'Less of course you wanna come dance with me."  
"I thought you'd never ask." Arthur stood pulling Alfred's head down into a heated kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alfred ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair and smiled over to Arthur who lay next to him staring up at the ceiling, a satisfied grin played at his mouth.  
Both we're under the covers of one of the backrooms beds basking in the afterglow of hot spontaneous sex.  
"That wasn't quite what I meant by dance." Alfred murmured.  
Arthur rolled onto his side resting a hand on Alfred's chest. "Like you're complaining. Admit it was better than dancing."  
"I'll admit it once you agree that it totally makes up for letting Hero sleep in the bed."  
Arthur pursed his lips in thought. "Fine, it does make up for it. And I'll let him sleep there even more if this happens more often."  
"Deal." Alfred sealed the agreement with a kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And it is finished. Sorry for the lack of smut but for some reason I could not bring myself to do it.

This story has come a long, long way from where it started. [two chapters of rambling, really] I am pleased to say that it has developed quite nicely, if I do say so myself.

Leave me a review for it would make my day! :D


End file.
